Lost and Broken
by DeathByMuffin
Summary: Gensei. It means sacrifice. It's what I am, a fox sacrife. It's an honor to be chosen, apparently. I'm a substitute for one much greater, the clan head, the Kyuubi. I hate the guy. Stuck here in my cage that's meant for a giant, life has lost meaning. Can the blonde brat that looks like the one who tried to stop the boss change that. I doubt it. Yaoi, M for gore, swearing and sex.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Irony is a bitch. As it happens fate saw fit to open the heavens and let the rain pour to mask the tears on my face. Oh well. Not that it matters anyway. I've gone through far worse than a little water. Yesterday's beating for example. It was particularly bad, they had hospitalised me, as usual. Three broken ribs, a concussion, puncture and slash wounds ,infected of course and to top it all of my entrails where hanging out of my stomach from a chakra scalpel. And the funny bit? Released the following evening. Hilarious right? Haaa haa haaaa ha ha-ha. funny, but it frigging hurt, hurt like hell. Hahahahaha.

"Demon, demon brat, nine tailed, fox bitch and my personal favourite Kyuubi whore!" That's what Jiji calls me, self righteous bastard he is. So here I am sitting under the old willow in the academy yard, a familiar scene. This is where I come to listen to the hushed hate gossip that the other children's mothers think I can't hear and wollow in self pity. Haaahahaahahaha. Jokes on them. You see, unlike the other pathetic brats that come to this polluted cess pool known as the academy, with its idiotic students and equally idiotic teachers. I am not dumb. When someone called me the Kyuubi and told me to be ashamed of possessing the little boy I was sealed in, it didn't,t take a genius to figure out what had happened.

They had burned down my apartment earlier, not surprising, they always get bolder on my birthday for whatever reason. I was tired and cold and hungry and a multitude of other unpleasant things that I won't mention. The wisest option for relieving the pain was obvious, sleep. So I slept, deep and long. Not my smartest move In retrospect.

When I awoke, I found my self in a rusty sewer with pipes lining the walls and waste water knee deep. Joy. Everything was bathed in a green light that had no apparent source. Luminous fungi or something. The low corridor faded into darkness in either direction." Inie meany miney moe, catch a ba... Screw it. That direction." Procrastinating sucks so I don't do it. It was getting darker as I walked onwards until pitch black. perfect. Dark equals spiders and spiders equals legs and freak me out, especially if there are shoes attached. I hate shoes. So I wear sandels like most shinobi do. Anywaaay... Dark right, the blackness exploded into the dim lighting from before. I was in a long mainly featureless room with a high ceiling and a large cage type door of golden colour instead of a wall at the far end. Why was there a Cage there? It was about four stories tall with a little piece of paper in the middle that had seal written on it in kangi.

There was no colossal creature in it, not that I am complaining. Giant caged creatures are I usually a little pissed when disturbed. Trust me I have met Gamabunta and he wasn't caged. Quite cautiously, I approached the bars and slipped through the five meter gaps. It was dark in the cage but not the normal type of darkness. It was like a fog swirling and shifting on invisible tides, it was almost tangible. I could feel it sapping at my strength making me tired, yet another feature for restraining large caged beasts, interesting. I had begun to speculate as to where I was but I was waiting for more proof before making asumptions.

Twin beams of red light penetrated the gloom, little tiny pinprick small. They were in the corner of the cage there source hidden by the black mist. I, being an idiot, walked towards them to investigate ( I was seven, cut me a break.) in the corner was a surprise. I was expecting some sort of hidious mutant. But what I found was a very thin, very vulnerable, very nude seven year old boy with deep crimson hair.

Piercing red eyes looked up at me, blood shot and sore from crying. "Go away" he snarled, it wasn't scary or threatening, it just sounded sad and defeated. He then proceeded to bury his face in his shaking knees. Joy. Sighing I sat down beside him and draped my tattered orange( shudder) jacket about his shoulders. "Name.." Nothing "come on kid say something". A snort followed this" I am older than you by about 200 years, kid" he barked sarcastically. " oh so it talks now, so it can tell me it's name" I suggested playfully twiddling my eye brows. it looked at me angrily, noting my triumphant smirk. It looked down, blushing. " mmmmnmnb" it mumbled unintelligently. "Pardon." It stared at me. " Gesei" it mumbled slightly louder. " Well, Gesei it's nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and we will be seeing a lot of each other" I said sadisticaly. Gesei just gulped.

**Ta-da. First chapter done, gesei is an OC for all those who can't figure that out. The pairing is NaruGes, naruto seme, gensei uke, obviously. I am considering a kakashi x iruka as a sub-pairing, mabey. Tell me what you want people. This is my first ever fanfic so please don't be harsh. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames will be ignored so don't bother. Feel free to make requests but remember I can't do them all. Ciao.**

**Fanfic for the heart,  
**

** Review for the soul**

**DeathByMuffin**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's eyes snapped open. Yesterday's activities had left him a little winded. Who would have thought that there would be a pint sized demon in his stomach he didn't know about. Groaning he hauled himself out of bed and onto his feet, wincing a little as he did it. He quickly applied some gel to the various bruises and cuts that adorned his skin and chuckled dryly. Quite a night. His messy apartment and empty ramen cups provided a little comfort to his bruised form. "You ok there" He inquired mentally, with a smirk.

...  
"Quiet, bitch" came the snarky reply. "Language" he reminded whilst he entered the shower. Hot water, Ahhhhh. Little pleasures like these made living worthwhile at least for a while. Looking down at his lithe frame, he studied the scares and marks he had acquired through the years, some of his own making. "Self harms bad for you you know, but slit wrist didn't hurt a much as I thought it would"Gensei muttered thoughtfully. "How would you know how much a cut wrist hurts, anyway" Naruto said, now paying attention. " Well, because the seal holding me was meant to hold something much more powerful than me there are a few problems with sealing me into it, namely, because it can't link the amount of chakra into your system it needs to compensate or it would rupture the seal. So, it linked our physical forms instead, any harm you take appears on me as well." " Ouch, Il try to be more careful then" .

Naruto opened the window and lept out into the morning, sprinting in the direction of the academy. The graduation tests were today and naruto had failed many times befor so he didn't get his hopes up, but maybe this year. His favorite sensei would have passed him at this point but, no , when the grandmaster had noticed that Iruka actually liked him he moved him to a different classroom. He occasionally met up with him for ramen but that was about it. The assistant, mizuki was ok, by ok he meant didn't hit him to hard and his friend shino was decent but that was mainly because he was silent most of the time and was already hated by the class so it didn't matter if he was seen with naruto but that was ok with him.

Swinging silently into the room he took his seat just as the sensei walked into the room. " Naruto you are late, time for a punishment."he said as he walked up to him slowly before quickly slamming a kunai through his hand and into the desk, earning a strangled cry from the container and a look of pure loathing before he laughed and walks back to the front of the class and resumed teaching. The sad thing was that no one actually looked alarmed by this, they were in fact cheering for it. "Sadistic bastards" muttered Naruto under his breath. After lunch the Testing started, and let me tell you, it was not pleasant at all. Naruto was ruthlessly beaten in taijutsu, burned sevearly by a katon jutsu in ninjutsu as a punishment for not being able to perform a bunshin and subjected to a particularly nasty hell viewing genjutsu that involved being raped repetitively by demons, demon whore indeed. Did he pass? What do you think?

Naruto sat dedjectedly on the old swing in the courtyard, brooding, just a little bit. He was imagining performing gruesome tortures upon the village as the burns healed spontaneously on his face leaving behind his still intact wisker marks on his face and just a hint of blood red in his eyes. Needless to say, Gensei, being an evil bastard was suppling Ideas to narutos brainstorm and egging him on through their mental connection. Suddenly a kunai flew through the air and severed one of the ropes on the swing causing him to painfully fall to the ground. Recovering quickly, he spun around but finding no one he sat down onto the ground. A little more red spilled into his eyes.

Suddenly, an adult sized shadow loomed over him. Looking up he saw to smiling face of mizuki stair at him from above. " What do you want jerk" he growled at him , not meeting his eyes. " Now now Naruto, that's no way to speak to someone whose gonna pass you, you get to take a make up test." said mizuki his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "really". "Yeah, after you have failed the Test five times we can offer it to you." said mizuki merrily. "What's the test ?" " Sneak into the Hokage tower and recover the scroll of sealing then drop it of at training ground 34" replied the white haired chunin grinning. "All right il do it" relied Naruto walking away.

"ARE YOU INSANE" screamed Gensei in his mind. Thinking about Naruto retorted" Yes". Sweatdropping Gensei sighed"You realize it's a trap right". Rolling his eyes Naruto said" Yes but I am still gonna steal that scroll, learn some highly illegal jutsu. Then I'm gonna kick Mizuki's ass"At that Naruto smiled, canines sharpening and eyes turning completely Red.

Chapter number two up. What do you guys think. I do realize this has taken quite a while but I apologize as I have been in hospital for a bit and the bloody doctor wouldn't let me use my computer, Bastard. I have few tricks planned for the next chapter and for all those interested maybe a little fluff between Gensei and Naruto. Wait and see. Naruto, Shino, and an O.C will be the team they are sorted into as I hate the "Team Seven" group. If Anyone would like to create me an O.C. Stick a description, personality, name, jutsu Ect. In the review section. Thanks

Caio.


End file.
